SA: The Afterstory of Yahiro and Megumi
by Genie2130
Summary: Megumi hears that her parents died in an accident. To help Ryuu and Jun,she looks for a job. She finds one eventually,but as a maid in the Saiga Mansion. This takes place after they graduate and is based on the anime. Please read and tell me your opinions. Just completed.
1. Chapter 1

Writing is ' '. Talking and thoughts are " ". The story is somewhat depressing and this is my first S.A fanfiction,so don't judge. This is based on the anime,and it is after they graduate.

Ch 1:Funerals and Jobs: Megumi woke up to hear arguing in the background. She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was only two a.m.

Curious to see what was going on,Megumi got out of bed. She took her sketchpad and she walked towards the source of the argument. (Eraserboard comes up when Yahiro is with her)

Megumi arrived in the living room. Ryuu was talking to a man dressed in a dark trench coat. Megumi wrote,'?,' and Ryuu turned around. He saw Jun walk up next to Megumi. Jun asked sleepily,"Ryuu-nii,what's going on?" Megumi and Jun both saw that something was worrying him.

Their thoughts were correct as they saw Ryuu's eyes flash with pain. He didn't say anything and Megumi looked at him with a questioning look.

However,the man answered for Ryuu. He just told Megumi and Jun bluntly,"Your parents died in an accident overseas." After he said those words,Ryuu glared at him. Ryuu asked,"You have to tell them at this time and in that tone?"

The man sweat dropped in response. He did not say anything,but Ryuu raised his voice and growled,"Get out." The man opened and closed his mouth like a fish,but he finally understood as he ran out the door. Footsteps were heard running towards the elevator.

When the room was silent once again,Ryuu turned around. It pained him to see tears in the twins' eyes. Soon,Megumi and Jun were enveloped in his hug. Megumi heard Jun asked,"Ryuu-nii,it's not true,is it?"

His only reply was a tighter squeeze,but Megumi knew that it was a yes.

Ryuu then broke apart from them and told them gently,"It's very early,so you two should go back to slepp."

Jun and Megumi nodded. When Megumi went back to her room though,she started crying again. Slowly falling asleep,she promised herself,"I'll become stronger..."

Megumi's eyes flew open. She looked at the clock and it showed nine a.m. She quickly sat up and thought,"A dream?" She walked out of her bedroom and her hopes fell when she saw black clothes lying on the couch. Jun wasn't crying,but he looked depressed.

Megumi walked over to him and she hugged her twin. Ryuu joined the hug,but a few minutes later,the doorbell rang.

Ryuu went to answer it and Megumi saw that it was none other than the man from seven hours ago.

Ryuu sighed as he asked,"What do you want now?"

The man cleared his throat and answered,"I am Sato. I have come to tell you of the funeral." Before could Ryuu could ask anymore,the man interrupted,"Get ready in five minutes."

The he scurried out before Ryuu could say anything else. Ryuu sighed once more as he told Megumi and Jun sadly,"Let's get dressed."

Then,in five minutes,a funeral was held. Ryuu held Jun as Jun hid his eyes. Megumi's face was emotionless and even though she looked calm,inside she was crying. "Why did this happen?" And as she tried to answer her question and foresee her future,time passed by. Soon,the funeral ended,with the special guests leaving. When Ryuu,Megumi,and Jun got back home,Megumi flopped onto her bed,still wearing her mourning clothes. In a few seconds,she fell asleep.

The next morning though,Megumi woke up,still feeling exhausted,but she changed into regular clothes as she grabbed her sketchpad. Then,she went to greet Jun and Ryuu.

Surprisingly,Jun and Ryuu seemed normal. Jun was talking on the phone,probably with Sakura,and Ryuu was cooking breakfast.

Megumi slumped into the couch just as Jun hung up. She asked him(in writing),'What was that about?'

She got a small smile from Jun as he answered,"Since out parents can't support us with money anymore and we don't have any other relatives, I looked for a job."

Megumi nodded. 'And?' Jun replied,"I found one at Sakura-chan's mansion." He then smiled before telling her,"I start today. See you later." Then,he left,with Ryuu and Megumi both speechless,but waving as well.

Megumi then asked Ryuu,'How about you?' Ryuu glanced at the writing and answered,"I already have a job at the sports company." (See episode 1 or episode 10)

Megumi nodded and scribbled,'I should get a job,too.' She showed Ryuu and she saw him smile. He said,"Okay. I'll help you look for one."

With that,they began looking through newspapers. However,after a full hour,they were not in luck.

Megumi sighed as she threw one newspaper on the table. She was tired,for she didn't get enough sleep. She was about to close her eyes before the doorbell rang. She jumped at the sound and Ryuu and she went to the door.

Ryuu opened it and they both saw that it was Chitose Saiga.

Before she could scribble what was he doing here,Chitose said,"I've heard that you have been looking for a job."

Ryuu answered for her and said,"Yes,where did you hear that?"

Chitose just smirked and replied,"I have my ways,but I actually heard from Mr. Sato."

Ryuu sighed out,"No wonder...," but then he asked,"So what do you wnat?"

Chitose looked at Megumi and said,"I have a job opening for her."

Megumi looked at him warily and asked,'What is it?'

She saw Chitose shrug as he answered,"Two maids quit,so you can take replace both of them."

Megumi considered this,but she scribbled on her sketchpad,'What's the pay?'

She asked this and Chitose smirked again. he answered,"Five hundred dollars an hour. Double that and you get that price." (Sorry,I don't understand the Japanese money system of yen).

Megumi heard this and she quickly wrote,'I'll take it!'

And before Ryuu could interrupt,Chitose nodded but told Megumi,'On one condition: you live there for a month. Now,get packed. You start today. My driver and I will be waiting downstairs.'

And with that,he left,with Megumi dropping her sketchpad in shock,mainly because she had to live there.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and Ryuu asked,"You'll really tak it,Megumi? You have to live there for a month,not to mention that Yahiro will be there. You won't reconsider?"

Megumi's face was blank as she shook her head. She smiled to assure him. Then she told him,'I'm going to pack.'

She saw Ryuu smile back as she walked away,but she could see worry evident in his eyes.

Megumi pushed her side thoughts away as she finished packing in three minutes.

When Megumi zipped her suitcase closed,she carried it to the door. Ryuu met her and he hugged her. He told her,"If he soes anything to you,come back here,and Jun and I will hurt him. We will be here for you."

At his words,Megumi's eyes teared up a little,but she blinked them away as she nodded into Ryuu's shoulder.

As she left,she used her voice and whispered,"See you,Ryuu-nii."

She smiled at his reaction at hearing her voice,but she then closed the door.

Ryuu watched her go with a smile,but his smile fainted as she picked up the phone to message Jun and four other certain people...

Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2:New Job: Megumi walked up to Chitose with a sketchpad in one hand and a suitcase in the other.

The driver put her suitcase in the trunk as he held the door for Megumi. Megumi nodded in thanks and when she sat in the seat,she saw Chitose next to her. She heard him mutter,"Took you long enough," but Megumi ignored it.

As the driver sat up front in the limo,Megumi fell asleep once again. She closed her eyes for two minutes and she fell asleep. In fifteen minutes,the car stopped. Megumi was still asleep but as she felt the door open,she almost fell out. She gasped and realized that they arrived. She blushed a little but quickly stepped out of the car/limo and she followed Chitose inside. She wondered why Chitose wanted her to live at the mansion for a month,but she stopped thinking as they arrived at the door.

Megumi took her suitcase from the driver as Chitose and Megumi entered the house/mansion.

Chitose led Megumi to a room. Inside,there was a television,a big bed,and a bathroom. It was pretty big compared to her room though.

Megumi placed her suitcase on the bed. There was a uniform lying on the bed already. It was if Chitose planned this.

Megumi blinked as she quickly changed into her maid uniform. She was about to start unpacking,but she heard a knock on the door. She went to answer it,but she left her sketchpad,and her eraserboard was still in her suitcase.

When Megumi opened the door,she saw that it was Chitose,along with a girl about her age,with pale hair,dressed in the same uniform as Megumi.

Megumi glanced at Chitose and Chitose told her,"This maid arrived here a few weeks ago. She can teach you everything you need to know." Chitose then smirked and taunted Megumi to come closer. Megumi did so and Chitose whispered to her,"Nii-san doesn't even know that you're here." He then put on an innocent smile as he said,"See ya." Then,he ran off,leaving Megumi staring blankly at his retreating back.

When Chitose disappeared from sight,the girl in front of Megumi was glaring at her.

Megumi blinked once and the girl shoved a tray in her arms. She hissed,"Bring that to Yahiro-sama. Don't flirt with him or I'll report you to Chitose-sama." (sounds like she likes him). She gave Megumi one last glare before storming away. Megumi's mouth was formed in a line due to the girl's disrespect. She thought,"That girl even slapped her hair in my face. How rude!"

Megumi then walked up to Yahiro's room/office. When she arrived in front of it,she knocked on the door. She felt nervous when the reply came,"Come in." Then,Megumi inhaled slowly before turning the knob of the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3:Despicable Guy: Megumi closed the door and saw Yahiro hidden behind stacks of papers.

Megumi blinked when Yahiro said,"State your business."

Since Megumi left her writing things in her room,she had to use her voice. She said quietly,"I have bought you tea and sweets."

She saw Yahiro stiffen as he placed his pen down. He slowly got out of his chair and his eyes widened as he asked,"Megumi?"

Megumi just nodded as she placed the tray on a spare table. She asked,"Do you need anything else?"

At the sound of her voice,Yahiro's expression turned to one of a scowl. He said,"First thing I need is for you to stop talking. What did you do with the eraserboard I gave you?"

Megumi did not reply and Yahiro guessed,"You forgot it?"

Megumi meekly nodded and Yahiro sighed as he looked through a drawer in his desk. He pulled out a notebook and told Megumi,"Here,use this."

As Megumi walked over to get it,she took a pen from a cup and wrote,'Thank you.'

Yahiro nodded and Megumi scribbled,'The eraserboard you gave me is in my suitcase.' Yahiro nodded again and Megumi asked,'Need anything else?'

Yahiro immediately scowled and asked,"Why are you here and in those clothes? You haven't worn those ever since I saved you in London." He smirked as Megumi blushed a little,but she wrote,'I came here to work! Chitose hired me. He also told me that I have to stay and live here for a month.'

Yahiro's eyes scanned through the writing and he thought,"That brat..."

However,his thoughts faded away as he saw that Megumi was expecting a reply. He smirked a little and said,"You can stay." He saw Megumi smile a little. However,he continued,"But," Megumi stopped smiling,"You have to be my personal maid starting next week."

Megumi's blank expression turned to one of surprise and annoyance,but she finally scribbled,'Fine.'

She then made her way toward the door,but she stopped when she heard him say,"Good luck."

Even without looking behind her,she could see him smirk. Megumi glared a little as she walked out. She felt tired again and to make her feel better,she slammed the door,making some papers fly off Yahiro's desk in the process.

As Megumi smiled a little at losing some anger,she made her way downstairs to unpack. She didn't see a pair of eyes following her.

Then,the pair of eyes disappeared as the person thought,"Time to give her some 'fun' tasks." Footsteps were heard as the person quickly walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4:Schemes: Megumi arrived in her room and she locked the door. Putting her clothes in the closet,she then placed the eraserboard on the small table beside the bed.

She looked at the notebook she was holding and decided to return it the next time she saw Yahiro.

Megumi sighed as she lied on the bed. Her eyes felt droopy but before she could fall asleep,there was a very loud knock on the door.

Megumi sighed a little as she got off the bed. She smoothed down her uniform as she made her way to the door.

She unlocked it and she was not surprised to see the servant girl from before. Luckily,this time,Megumi brought her eraserboard.

She wrote,'Yes?' She eyed the girl warily,expecting her to snap or insult her.

Surprisingly though,the girl smiled. Megumi noticed that it was forced,but she waited for the servant girl to speak.

The girl said,"You have to clean the bathrooms,dust the basement(where a prison cell may lay,like in the villa),and then sweep the garden."

Megumi opened her mouth a little when she heard those tasks,but she lifted her board,'Understood.'

With that,the girl left,her fake smile still in place. When Megumi walked away though,the fake smile was replaced with a genuine one,possibly sinister.

_In Yahiro's Office_  
After Megumi slammed the door,some documents flew off the pile. When Yahiro picked them up,he set them on the desk,and he leaned back against his chair. He stared at the ceiling,his thoughts whirling. They were,"I haven't seen her since London ... I almost kissed her ... then Tadashi came ... she has to live here for a month ..."

Yahiro shook his head as he put the pen in his hand again. He bent down to continue signing documents,but then he put his forehead in his palm as he realized that he couldn't concentrate.

He got up from his chair and headed towards Chitose's room. Along the way,he looked through a window and saw Megumi. He smiled a little as he saw her cleaning,but he walked past as he heard some chatter in the room nearby.

He quickly walked toward Chitose's room and as expected,he was playing with Takishima Sui. Chitose looked up and said,"Nii-san? Is something wrong?"

Yahiro put on a fake smile and said,"No,nothing's wrong. I just need to ask you some questions alone."

Chitose looked at Sui and Sui nodded to tell him to go ahead. Chitose nodded back and he followed Yahiro outside. Yahiro closed Chitose's bedroom door and asked,"So? What is this about Megumi-chan staying here for a month?"

Chitose paled a little and said,"Um... well, after you came back from London,you seemed a little happy. I expected it to be that girl,since I heard that you went on a date with her... so I thought that this would make you happy."

Yahiro seemed a little surprised at this,but he continued talking with him.

Meanwhile,Megumi finished everything. She sighed as she leaned against a tree in the garden. She put her eraserboard in her lap as she slid onto the grass. Finally having peace and time,she quickly fell asleep.

In thirty minutes though,Megumi woke up to feel heat surrounding her. She opened her eyes and they widened when a circle around her,all set ablaze.

Megumi tried to call for help,but nothing came out of her voice. She dropped her eraserboard as she climbed up the tree. She started crying,a sign of weakness that she hasn't shown in a while.

Yahiro and Chitose were ending their talk just as a maid came running to them. Yahiro looked at her and the maid said,"Yahiro-sama,the garden's on fire!"

Yahiro blinked and said,"What?" He was thinking about Megumi because he saw her there minutes ago.

He quickly told the maid,"Get some others to extinguish it. Chitose,you and Sui try to help too."

Then he ran down to the garden,almost tripping down the stairs,but he was more concerned about someone else now.

When Yahiro made it to the fire,he found Megumi up in a chair,shaking in fear. He saw many servants and maids putting it out,and he quickly climbed up the tree when he realized that the tree was catching some flames as well. He told her,"Come on!"

Megumi looked at him with big eyes as she climbed over to him. They eventually got down from the tree. The maids already left,along with Chitose and Sui.

Megumi was breathing a little hard when Yahiro set her down on the charred grass. Yahiro asked her,"Are you alright?"

Megumi nodded,but just as she did, a branch broke off a tree. Yahiro grit his teeth as he grabbed her and pushed both of them out of the way. They both slid across the ground and when he sat up, Megumi was lying next to him. He asked,"Are you okay?"

Strangely,he got no response. Megumi was unconscious,her breathing was uneven,and her forehead was above regular temperature. Yahiro's eyes widened as he shook her shoulders,"Oi,Megumi,hang in there!"


	5. Chapter 5

Odou-san:father. Okaa-san:mother. Matte:wait.

Ch 5:Fever: Yahiro got no answer from Megumi,once again. He made a 'tch' sound as he carried her in his arms. He ran into the mansion,and he met Chitose by the staircase.

Yahiro was panting a little and Chitose looked surprised. "Nii-san?"

Yahiro asked,"Where is the room Megumi's staying in?"

Chitose's surprised expression never left his face as he just pointed to the left.

Yahiro nodded and quickly walked in that direction. With difficulty,he opened the door,and he then set her gently on the bed. Megumi's forehead felt hot,and she wasn't really moving.

Yahiro walked to the bathroom and returned to place a damp towel on Megumi's forehead. Megumi's condition looked the same and Yahiro scowled,for he didn't know how to help her. His face turned red as he unbuttoned some buttons of her uniform. He exhaled when he only did three as he grabbed a chair to place next to the bed. "There,that should help her breathe better."

Suddenly feeling tired,he realized that he didn't get enough sleep due to the paperwork. He sighed a little as he placed his head in his arms and slept on the spot next to Megumi's head. His last thoughts before he fell asleep were,"Why am I so worried about her? I usually onlt feel this over Akira-chan..."

A few hours passed and Megumi stirred. Yahiro felt this and his eyes slowly opened. As he woke up,he saw Megumi slightly shaking. Yahiro felt a little worried and he placed a hand on her forehead. It was regular temperature now and that meant that her fever should be gone.

Yahiro breathed out a sigh of relief,but his face turned blank and serious as Megumi continued shaking. He was a bit surprised when he heard her whisper,"Okaa-san,Odou-san,matte."

He closed his mouth as he thought,"She must be having a nightmare." He got out of his chair as he gently shook her shoulders. She whimpered a little when he did so,but Yahiro told her quietly,"Oi,baka,wake up."

At the sound of his voice,Megumi's eyes opened wide,but then they sofetened as she looked around. She finally focused her gaze on him and said,"Y-Yahiro."

He hid a trace of a smile as he scolded lightly,"Don't talk."

Megumi nodded as she tried to sit up,but Yahiro pushed her back down. He said,"You have been through the night. You should get some rest,baka."

Megumi opened her mouth to reply,but she closed it when Yahiro gave her the sketchpad. He told her,"If you have something to say,use this."

Megumi grabbed it and showed him sentence by page,'First,I'm not an idiot.' Yahiro smirked at this. 'And second, I'm sorry for the trouble.'

This made Yahiro's smirk disappear. He asked calmly,"You're okay,right?"

Megumi nodded and wrote,'Tired,that's all. Replacing two maids isn't easy. Not to mention that I don't really get rest anymore.'

Yahiro blinked and sighed as he said,"Well then,you should get some rest. And tell me your condition tomorrow."

Megumi sighed as she nodded again. Yahiro smirked and said,"Goodnight,baka." Then,he left,smirking,with Megumi glaring behind his back.

When the door closed,Megumi sighed slightly as she stared at the ceiling. She didn't want to tell Yahiro that other than seeing fire around her,she saw a maid leaving,with something in her hand. She was probably the one that started the fire,but that might worry Yahiro,and cause more trouble.

Megumi kept thinking about this until she fell asleep.

The next morning,she woke up to hear a knock. Yahiro walked in and he saw Megumi sit up in alarm. He smirked and said,"Baka,it's just me."

Megumi exhaled and she got out of bed. She went through her drawer and pulled out the notebook Yahiro gave her.

She handed it to him and wrote in her sketchpad,"Here. I'm retuning it."

Yahiro just replied,"Okay. And what happened to the eraserboard I gave you. Is it in the drawer?"

Megumi slowly shook her head and wrote,'It burned in the fire. I fell asleep and when I woke up,there was fire around me,in a circle. I climbed a tree to defend myself. You saved me,and here we are now.'

Yahiro frowned and put his hand to the side of his head. He said,"You get a day off today and tomorrow. I already told Chitose and he will tell the others so you won't get assigned anything."

Megumi cocked her head to the side,but she smiled and nodded at hearing that she got two days off. She asked,'So what am I going to do then?'

Yahiro smirked as he put a hand next to her. He smiled and told her,"We're going to play a game all day tomorrow. Then we're going to end it by going to the opera,'kay?"

Megumi's mouth was opened a little,but she nodded a little.

Yahiro smiled in return as he left to finish some things. Megumi sat there,wondering what to do next. She shrugged as she got up. She decided to explore the mansion.

Meanwhile,in a certain greenhouse, Ryuu had gathered everyone,including Jun and Sakura. (They got permission from Tadashi's mother to open the greenhouse).

Jun was dressed in a butler suit,probably working for Sakura. However,he didn't look tired at all. He looked like he was having fun. He was probably just entertaining Sakura.

Ryuu sighed as he looked at the others. Tadashi was eating some food,with Akira yelling at him. Sakura was talking to Jun,making sure to put some distance in between them,and Hikari was reading a book,studying for something.

Ryuu blinked when Kei asked,"So why are we here,Ryuu?"

Everything in the greenhouse was silent as they turned their attention on him. They could tell that he was serious about something. It was because Megumi was not here,there was no animal in his arms,and Ryuu gathered everyone here,pausing their vacations.

Ryuu cleared his throat. "Sorry to call you all here on such a short notice,but I just want to tell you that there was an accident."

Hikari spoke up,"What kind of accident?"

Ryuu looked at Jun and Jun nodded. Ryuu sighed a little as he said,"Megumi and Jun's parents died in an accident overseas."

Everyone gasped ,except for,who Kei looked up with a concerned expression. Akira's eyes filled with tears and Sakura hugged Jun,hoping that she could comfort him.

Hikari asked quietly,"And?"

Ryuu continued,"Their parents didn't leave anything,only gifts from their mother. We need money to pay off bills or things in the future. That's why all three of us got a job."

Sakura spoke up,"Jun-Kun got a job at my mansion."

Ryuu nodded and continued,"I already have a job."

This time Akira spoke. "And Megumi-chan?"

Ryuu sighed as he answered,"I'm against this,but she is working at Yahiro's mansion."

Everyone asked at once,"What?" Akira practically shouted,"That monster!"

Before Ryuu could stop her,she stormed off,grabbing Hikari's arm. Kei followed,and Tadashi was dragged. All that was left was Jun,Sakura,and Ryuu.

The silence was interrupted by a beep. Sakura looked at her cellphone and told them,"I got an appointment. Gotta run!"

Jun sighed and told Ryuu,"I have to go too. Take care of Megumi-chan,okay?"

Then,he was dragged away by the arm,leaving Ryuu standing there. He heard from the distance,"My angel Megumi-chan!"

Ryuu sweat dropped as he started walking towards them. He guessed that they were heading to Yahiro's house. He thought wrong though,because Akira started heading calling a car. Hikari asked,"Where are we going?"

Akira plainly answered,"There's a message that Yahiro's house got a higher security system,similar to the Takishama's group in London. Maybe because of an accident or something."

Tadashi popped his head up,"So we're gonna buy those stupid spy gear again?"

Akira punched him and grit her teeth. "Yes."

Hee! That was Tadashi's response.

Somewhere else though,Megumi suddenly felt a shiver behind her back.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6:Games: A day passed and Megumi was in her bed,thinking. She looked up as Yahiro entered. She asked,'Ever heard of knocking?'

Yahiro smirked as he gave her a piece of paper. Megumi took it and saw that it was a ticket to see the opera. She saw some special writing and her eyes widened a little. She used her voice and asked,"How much did this cost?"

Yahiro frowned and his first reply was,"Don't talk."

Then,he smiled a little and told her,"Don't worry about the price. Anyway,get ready. The game will start in an hour." He smirked as he faked a laugh and said,"Try to beat it this time. Have fun..."

Then,he left,with Megumi pouting. She looked back at the ticket and she placed it on the table beside her. She went into her closet and got out the same outfit she used from the first 'date' she had with Yahiro. After setting it on the bed,she texted Sakura,'I have a date tonight. Please find me a formal dress suit for the opera.'

Immediately,she got a text back. It said,'First,tell me who. And second,you came to the right person. In about a few hours,a personalized dress will be made with you.'

Megumi smiled and sent one last message,'Thank you. And I'll keep my date a secret. I'll tell you tomorrow. Bye.'

Then she turned it off. She quickly dressed into her clothes and sketchpad. Time had passed by quickly and there was a knock on the door.

Megumi opened it and saw Yahiro,also in the same clothes he had on the first 'date.' He said,"I knocked this time. And here." he handed Megumi a key.

Megumi questioned him,'Is this the key to this room?'

Yahiro nodded and told her,'Let's go. Your beloved man doesn't like waiting.'

Megumi glared at him,but he walked out,making Megumi follow.

A few minutes later,they were walking around town. Megumi asked,'Where do you want to go?'

Yahiro shrugged and said,"You pick."

Megumi asked in pages,'The movies?' "No,watched all of them already." ... 'The aquarium?' "Don't feel like it. What's so fun about fish?" ... 'The amusement park?' "Not in the mood with playing childish things right now."

Megumi fumed as she walked away. Yahiro smiled,but when Megumi looked back at him,he hid it. He followed her and they walked around for a few minutes. Yahiro suddenly said,"I'm hungry."

Megumi looked up at him and Yahiro pointed a finger in the air. He asked,"Did you make a boxed lunch this time?"

Megumi shook her head and wrote,'I brought snacks. Like last time...'

Yahiro smirked and said,"Okay then."

Megumi dug through her bag and took out all of the snacks. Yahiro gave her a small share like last time,but Megumi accepted it with a blank expression. Yahiro was confused for a moment because she was supposed to glare at him and possibly complain inside her head. He also thought,"Why was she calling for her mother and father when she was having a nightmare?"

He blinked and stopped thinking about it though when he heard her stomach growl. He smiled a little and gave her the rest of the food. She slowly ate it,but finished all of it,which concerned him a little. "She should be eating it quickly like last time. I even teased her about breeding ants and dieting."

He stared at her and when Megumi finished throwing the trash away,she looked back at him. Yahiro immediately averted his gaze and looked at his watch. He said,"There's an hour left before the opera starts. Come on. Let's go back."

Megumi just nodded as she walked behind Yahiro. Inside she was thinking,"Why are we playing this? He doesn't like me. In London,he saved me and Tadashi zoomed past,interrupting the next words he was going to say. Then,he smiled at me so I leaned on his shoulder. I wonder if I will lose him,too,like mother and father." She sighed and as she walked up next to Yahiro,she thought,"I should maybe give up on loving him."

A few minutes later,they reached the mansion. Megumi turned on her phone and a message popped up. It was from Sakura and it said,'I got a dress for you! It's yellow and pink with a floral pattern that reaches a little above your ankles. Have fun on your date!'

Megumi nodded to herself and deleted the past messages. Strangely,today,she was in a bad mood. She pushed those thoughts aside though,as she walked past Yahiro and to her room. She wrote to him before entering,'I'm going to go dress. I'll go up to your room when I'm ready.'

Yahiro's face looked concerned for a second,but Megumi didn't see it as she walked into the room. So far,she has been living there for about three days. She sighed. "Twenty-seven more days left."

She locked the door and smiled as she saw the dress Sakura prepared for her. She quickly put it on and tied some of her front hair into braids.

She walked out of her room,not bothering to bring her sketchpad. She used all of the pages,trying to entertain Yahiro,as well as talking to everyone. Megumi sighed as she put the ticket in her bag. She showed no emotion as she walked up the stairs.

When she knocked on the door,Yahiro opened it,wearing a simple suit with matching black pants. He was staring at Megumi and she moved her hands in a motion to get going. Yahiro blinked a couple of times and he nodded as he walked with Megumi. Outside,there was a limousine waiting. The driver held the door for both of them,and they climbed in. For the rest of the ride, Megumi just looked at the passing scenery while Yahiro kept casting glances at her,wondering what was she thinking about. She could see his reflection in the window,but she didn't care,for she didn't see the worry in his eyes.

Meanwhile,with the S.A, Akira was done shopping. Tadashi was carrying bags,with Kei helping him. Kei's face was annoyed,and Tadashi looked hungry and tired,as usual. He asked,"When are we going to finish, Akira?"

Akira glared at him and answered,"We're done! Now let's get ready to meet up with Jun,Ryuu,and Sakura."

The boys nodded and Hikari looked at them. She was silent all this time but she asked,"Takishima,do you need any help?"

Takishama looked at her and smiled,but he replied,"I can handle this,Miss Rank Two."

Hikari glared at him and shouted," We're not in the S.A anymore so don't call me Rank Two!" Then she ran ahead to Akira,leaving Kei smirking,and Tadashi complaining,"I'm hungry..."

When they arrived at Sakura's house,Jun was wearing casual clothes,with Sakura next to him. Ryuu just arrived as Akira and the others walked up to them.

Akira said,"Okay,let's go to Yahiro's."

Sakura looked a bit guilty as she said,"Um,maybe she isn't there?"

Akira frowned and asked,"How can she not be there?"

Sakura shuffled her feet and said,"She's on a date,at the opera."

Akira asked loudly,"What!"

Then,she stormed off,grabbing Tadashi,and giving all of the bags to Kei. Kei opened his mouth to protest,but Hikari grabbed half of it,smiling at him,and earning a small blush.

Ryuu watched all of this and smiled. His smile fainted though as he wondered where Akira was taking Tadashi and where were they going. Little did he know that they were heading to the opera and then pretend to go on a date in order to get Megumi back.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7:At the Opera; Dates: Yahiro and Megumi soon arrived at the opera house. Megumi went out first and Yahiro followed. Many people crowded around them,curious to see who was coming out of the limo. Were they famous?

People circled around Yahiro and Megumi. The driver talked to Yahiro for a few minutes. When Megumi tried to eavesdrop, Yahiro told her that it wasn't polite to eavesdrop. Megumi frowned but she stood by the car door.

Megumi looked around frantically as people came closer,hoping to get some questions answered,and maybe getting some money as well.

Yahiro stared at everyone calmly. He saw Megumi's expression and decided to have some fun with her. He purposely put his arm around her shoulder,bringing her closer to him. Megumi looked at him and then everyone around them. Yahiro put his face closer to hers,hinting a kiss. This made the people edge closer,hoping that they were going to.

Megumi's face turned pink,and Yahiro smirked as he pulled away. Megumi looked sad for a second,but then she looked angry as she saw everyone hiding their grins.

Yahiro saw this and wanting to get into the opera house,he had a dark aura surrounding him. He hissed,"Now scram."

Most of the people blinked at the same time and cleared the area in three seconds flat. Those who lingered earned a hard glare from Yahiro,but they just headed inside the opera house,shivering a little.

Megumi was pouting as she headed inside. She thought,"That despicable guy! How dare he mess with my emotions! And he saw that I was scared too."

Megumi walked ahead,in a bad modd, and she gave the ticket to the man at the ticket stand. She sat in her seat and Yahiro sat next to her. He looked at her and Megumi glared in return. Yahiro said,"The opera is going to start in a few minutes. I'll be back."

Megumi glared and opened her mouth but Yahiro interrupted,"And don't talk."

Megumi closed her mouth and crossed her arms. She sat and stared at the stage. Yahiro smirked and pat her head as he put a watch in her lap. She looked at him and Yahiro explained,"I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Stay here."

Megumi sighed as she nodded and Yahiro walked away. Soon,the opera started and Megumi watched it with glowing eyes.

Meanwhile,Yahiro was outside of the opera house. He went in the limo and said,"Drive to the nearest store as fast as you can. Make sure that it includes supplies suited for writing things."

The driver did not reply as he bowed and went in the front seat. He drove full speed and in five minutes,he arrived at a toy store. Yahiro entered just as it was about to close,but he paid the manager to browse for a few minutes.

When he got what he wanted,he ran into the car. He ordered,"Go to the opera house. There are five minutes left until the opera's almost over."

The driver replied,"Yes,Yahiro-sama." Then the driver put on a burst of full speed,driving past the speed limit.

When they got to the freeway though,there was traffic everywhere. Yahiro growled as he looked at he clock in the car. Three minutes left. He sighed loudly as he opened the car door and said to the driver," Go to the opera house in half an hour."

Yahiro got no response as he started running on the freeway. He scoffed as he thought,"Why am I doing this? I look like an idiot,running on the freeway."

He kept on repeating this thought until he saw the opera house come into view. He sighed as he stopped running. Now,he was breathing hard and he stopped to catch his breath. He continued walking until he went inside.

He saw Megumi watching the opera,with a small smile. That surprised him because he hasn't seen her smile ever since he saw her. He wondered why she changed so much.

He walked closer and Megumi glanced at him. She quickly said,"You're late. Why?"

Yahiro frowned and said,"Don't talk. Use this."

He gave her the bag and Megumi's eyes widened a little as she saw that it was familiar.

She opened the gift and immediately wrote,'Why are you giving me this?'

Yahiro rolled his eyes and replied,"Cause the first one burned in the fire.'

Megumi wrote,'Oh. Then thank you.'

Yahiro smiled and said,"Your welcome." He watched Megumi's expression,hoping that this would bring her memories back to when he almost kissed her.

Strangely,her face stayed the same. However,she smiled at Yahiro. Yahiro smiled back,but then Megumi's smile disappeared as she pointed behind him.

Yahiro turned around and his smile also disappeared when he saw Akira and Tadashi. Akira was wearing a formal dress but for Tadashi,just some jeans and a long-sleeved shirt.

Akira smiled when she saw Megumi. She pulled Tadashi along. Megumi smiled as Akira hugged her. Yahiro whispered to Tadashi,"Why are you guys here?"

Tadashi replied,"We are on a date,but the truth is,we're just here to get Megumi. She's going to come with us when the opera's over."

Yahiro frowned and asked,"Why?"

Tadashi shrugged again as he replied,"Don't know. Ryuu and Akira are being a bit overprotective I guess. Ryuu cares about Jun and Megumi because they're like siblings. Akira..." He sighed and looked at the girls before continuing,"Akira just doesn't trust her best friends,the girls, to be with boys. Like Hikari and Kei for example. She'll get over it though."

Yahiro nodded after hearing Tadashi's explanation. He moved to sit next to Megumi. However, Megumi wrote something to Akira that made Akira grin and nod. Then, Megumi and Akira walked to the bottom row of the opera house,far away from the boys.

Yahiro asked Tadashi,"What are they doing?"

Tadashi pointed a finger at the girls and answered,"Looks like Megumi made a suggestion that the girls sit together."

Yahiro exclaimed,"What?"

He sighed as the opera started again. He sat in his seat,and he watched Megumi and Akira talking to each other.

Megumi felt his gaze ,but she thought that he was looking at Akira. She frowned and Akira asked,"What's wrong?"

Megumi faked a smile and hid some tears,a sign of worry and weakness. She wrote,'Oh,nothing. Just going to tell you that I'm going to continue working at Yahiro's place. I made a promise. And,sorry Akira,but I'm going to go outside for a breath of fresh air. Please don't bother following me.'

She ignored Akira's worried expression as she stood up,bringing her bag and new eraserboard with her. She walked out and felt Yahiro now looking at her. From the corner of her eye,she saw him stand up,making a movement to follow her. Akira was walking toward Tadashi and she must have tried to talk to Yahiro, for Yahiro stopped.

Megumi walked faster,and soon,she reached the outside of the opera house. She walked toward the back garden,and she heard footsteps following her. Stealing a glance behind her,she saw Yahiro staring at her.

She let one tear slip and Yahiro looked surprised. Megumi started letting the rest of her tears flow and she glared at herself as she started running.

Even though she wasn't really good at sports,she was pretty good at running. Megumi sprinted ahead,in her high heels.

Megumi kept crying as she heard footsteps behind her. She saw a maze up ahead and she entered it. She heard Yahiro shout,"Stop running,you idiot!"

Megumi ignored it as she kept making sharp turns. Running in high heels wasn't easy because she heard Yahiro get closer. Curse his long legs!

Megumi soon made it to the middle of the maze though. There were walls surrounding her and she backed up against the corner,crouching, in hopes of Yahiro running past her.

Megumi heard Yahiro get closer. He stopped to breathe as he walked strangely close to Megumi's hiding spot. When he walked past,Megumi breathed a sigh of relief as she straightened up in standing position.

Then,she squeaked as two hands slammed andtrapped her on either sides of her head. She made eye contact with the despicable guy. He looked furious as he said,"You think you can hide from me after having the nerve to make me run?"

All Megumi could do was stare back,letting the stupid tears flow.


	8. Chapter 8

Baka: idiot

Ch 8:Puzzles;Solutions: As Megumi continued letting her tears flow, Yahiro just stared. Then,he showed a concerned expression and dropped his arms.

He asked,"Why are you crying,you idiot? And why were you running from me?"

Megumi blinked and rubbed furiously at her eyes. She whispered,"Nothing. None of your business."

As she said this,more tears sprang to her eyes again. She thought angrily,"Arghh! Why do I have to think of my dead parents and my stupid feelings for him at a time like this? Why am I so weak? Am I that weak?"

To cover her thoughts,she brushed her dress and pushed Yahiro to let her pass. However,he grabbed her waist and held her tightly.

Megumi struggled as he pulled her closer. She had dropped the eraserboard when he grabbed her,so she had to talk. "Let go of me!"

Yahiro's face was blank when he replied,"Don't talk. I won't let go until you tell me what's going on."

Megumi did not reply as she kept pushing against him,which only made him squeeze her tighter. Megumi's efforts were futile and she finally stopped,feeling exhausted. Another reason she wasn't good at sports was because her endurance wasn't very high.

Megumi was a little breathless and Yahiro asked,"Are you done yet?"

Megumi sighed as she nodded. Yahiro smiled,which Megumi did not see,and he gently pushed Megumi a few inches away from him. He could see that she was depressed and angry.

Yahiro looked at her and Megumi avoided eye contact with him. He looked around and he saw a pair of swings. He said,"Let's go over there and talk. And don't think of escaping. You won't be able to get away from me because I run faster and escaping the maze is harder,especially from the middle."

He smirked a little as Megumi rolled her eyes. She sighed and followed his command. She walked toward the swing and Yahiro eyed her warily as she sat down. She looked up and asked,"Well?"

Yahiro's wary expression turned into a frown as he repeated,"Don't talk." He bent to pick up the eraserboard and he handed it to her. As he did so,he informed her,"I'm sorry I was late."

Megumi took it and nodded in thanks as she wrote,'It's okay. And once again,thank you for the gift,but why did you buy it for me?'

Yahiro smiled a little as he sat in the swing next to her. He replied,"I already answered that,baka. You lost the first one in the fire,didn't you?"

Megumi quickly wrote,'So you bought it for me because you didn't want me to talk?'

Yahiro blushed a little and nodded,but he replied,"You treasure your voice don't you? I think the answer it yes,so I will help you protect it."

Megumi looked surprised and she thought,"Does he have feelings for me I wonder?" She then shook her head,but she hesistated before writing,'Do you still have feelings for Akira?'

He did not answer and Megumi said quietly,"I knew it."

Yahiro sharply turned his head and said,annoyed, "Don't talk, I said."

Megumi glared at him and asked,"Why do you care?"

Yahiro retorted,"And why won't you just shut up?"

Megumi said,"Because I want to know why you care about my voice so much,and why do you care for me?"

Yahiro opened her mouth and closed it,making no sound. Megumi stood up to leave,but Yahiro grabbed her arm.

Megumi said blankly,"You annoy me,tease me,and hide the most important things from me. You play the bad guy and pretend not to care. Your kind actions changed me,but do you know why I changed when I came to work for you? Because I don't have anyone who understands me. Not anymore." She muttered,"Not to mention Ryuu and Jun weren't the first ones to hear my voice."

After finishing her words,she sighed a little. Yahiro tightened the grasp on her arm and whispered,"I'm sorry about your parents,but I want to say that I do not love Akira-chan anymore. She belongs with Tadashi. But,please,don't change into some other person." Then,he muttered,"The only person who seems to understand me is you."

Megumi turned her head at his murmur and she looked a little relieved. She smiled at hearing these true words being spoken and she can not resist hugging him. Yahiro was stiff for a moment,but awkwardly hugged her back.

Afer they broke apart, Megumi smiled again,grabbed her eraserboard,and pulled Yahiro towards the exit of the maze. Yahiro smiled a little. They took their time escaping but when they went back to the opera house,everyone was gone. The opera had ended. However, there was a note from the security guard addressed to Megumi. It was from Akira. It said,'If Yahiro hurts you in any way,come to me at once. Be careful,but be yourself. Love,Akira.'

Megumi smiled and when Yahiro tried to read the note,she hid it. Yahiro looked at her in an expression that said,"What does it say?"

Megumi only stuck her tongue out as she hid it in a safe place in her bag.

As they walked out,they saw the driver arrive. Megumi and Yahiro went in,and she fell asleep,accidentally leaning on Yahiro's shoulder. His face turned a little pink as he eyes looked toward the car roof.

He didn't see Megumi smile a little in her sleep because she was not alone. She never was alone because she always had the S.A looking out for her. Now,she even had Sakura and Yahiro. All seemed well,even if her parents were watching from the sky.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9:Revealed: Megumi woke up when the car came to an abrupt stop. She found herself leaning on Yahiro's shoulder,with Yahiro staring at her.

He blinked and averted his gaze when Megumi blinked sleepily. She saw the driver open the door and Megumi looked to the side. She blushed,embarassed,and nodded to Yahiro in apology. She quickly got out of the car,with Yahiro following behind,smirking a little.

When they entered the mansion,Chitose greeted them,with the maid that gave Megumi all those chores. Chitose asked,"Nii-san? How was your day?"

Yahiro rolled his eyes and said mockingly,"None of your business."

Chitose smirked at his answer and the maid bowed,but not before casting a glare at Megumi. Megumi looked at her warily and inwardly gasped as she realized that this maid was the one that caused the fire.

Megumi pointed a finger at her and whispered,"You."

Yahiro turned his head and asked,"Megumi? What are you doing using your voice?"

Megumi shook her head and shakily put her hand down. She thought,"Was this girl trying to murder me?"

She quickly walked into her room,ignoring Chitose's words,"What's wrong with her?"

Yahiro glared at him and replied,"Just shut up."

Then,he also walked in the direction of Megumi's room. He knocked on he door and asked,"May I come in?"

In reply,the door opened.

Megumi had expected Yahiro. She nodded for him to come in.

Yahiro obliged and sat on the bed. Megumi stood in front of him,her face blank. In one hand held the eraserboard and in the other,a clenched fist.

Yahiro noticed it and asked,"What happened back there?"

Megumi wrote,"Nothing."

Yahiro glared at her. "You really expect me to believe that? You gasped and pointed at the maid like she was a ghost. Tell me. You can trust me. You can't lie to me."

Megumi looked down. 'It's just that it might worry you. And I may expect your reaction to be unpleasant.'

Yahiro scoffed but said,"I understand that you are hiding something. Whatever it is,good or bad, I'll try to help."

Megumi put the board in front of her face. 'Fine.'

Then,she let her arms go limp before she said clearly,"That girl. She was the one that set the fire. She was the one that made a ring of fire go around me,almost killing me."

Yahiro was so surprised that he didn't even remind her not to talk. Megumi continued,"Now do you see why I wanted to hide this? This would be a burden to you!"

Yahiro's face then set into a grim line. He stood up and hugged her. "Enough,stop talking. But answer one last question for me. Did this burden you before you told me this?"

Megumi just nodded and whispered,"It made me feel alone because if one person hates me,then how about others?"

Yahiro sighed and said,"You are not hateable. (Sorry if I spelled that wrong) And, I will deal with her."

Megumi nodded and stopped talking just as the door slammed open. In came the maid shouting,"It's not true!"

Chitose walked in as well,his face bewildered. Others followed him. They were the S.A and they were led by Akira.

Yahiro broke away from Megumi and said,"I'm sorry,but I don't believe you. You were missing when all servants were required to extinguish the fire."

The girl looked down and Akira pushed past Chitose. She said,"I came to visit to get some questions answered."

Hikari,Kei, Ryuu, Jun, and Sakura all nodded at the same time to confirm what she said. They were a bit shook up because of using drastic measures to sneak in. Yahiro had asked,"How did you guys get in? The security system got higher in this estate."

A few hours before...

Akira and Tadashi had the left the opera. They headed towards Sakura's house,where Jun and Ryuu were. Akira had called both Hikari and Kei to head there as well,and as usual,they were in the middle of the challenge.

When they were all together,they dressed in some security uniforms and headed to Yahiro's house. Ryuu didn't have to meet the huge dog again,but he did have to deal with three German Shepherds,which prevented him from escaping. He promised them that he would meet up with them later to get news from Yahiro,as well as meeting Megumi.

Tadashi had to lead the others in dodging laser beams,practically bouncing off walls. Hikari and Takishima had an unnecessary challenge on who would arrive at the other side first. Kei won,of course,but he also saved Hikari from setting off the alarm,as well as getting burned. While they were resting for a while, Hikari told Akira,Tadashi, Jun,and Sakura to move along.

Jun had to stop to prevent the maids from questioning them,as well as reporting them. Sakura helped him to bring out 'Inner Jun.'

Tadashi and Akira were forced to get going. After a few minutes, all of them reached the entrance of the mansion,together breathless. Chitose ran to them after hearing the door being slammed. He asked,"What are you all doing here?"

Akira snapped,"None of your business. Where is Megumi and Yahiro?"

Chitose just smirked and pointed at a door. His smirk turned into a frown as he realized that the miad had disappeared. He heard a slam and the S.A have heard it as well. They all ran toward the sound.

Present time...

Akira stood,waiting for Yahiro's response. He sighed as he answered,"There was a fire and I just put the security system in an advanced position. Now that the mystery has been solved,there will be no need for breaking in."

Akira frowned and asked,"Who did it?"

Yahiro opened his mouth to answer,but the girl answered cockily,"I did."

Akira opened her mouth in shock and asked,"Why? You almost killed Megumi-chan!"

The girl rolled her eyes and asked,"First,it's because I need the money. The best way to do it is to suck up to the boss. And second,do you really not recognize me,Akira-chan?"

Akira glared at her and Yahiro stared at the maid.

Akira gasped and her hands clenched. "Sayo-chan..."

****How do you guys like that for an ending of this chapter?


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10:Game Over: Everything was silent. Akira asked,"H-how? You're not supposed to be here."

Sayo smirked and answered,''Easy. My dad lost his job because of you and Yahiro. So I dyed my hair as a disguise,and found a job here."

Jun spoke up,"Why bring Megumi-chan into this?"

Sayo glared at him and said,"I need the money. That girl was in the way,so I decided to find a way to exploit her. I set the fire,so what? Easier to suck up to the boss and get more money. And also,Akira-chan, it wasn't really your fault that I moved. Yahiro fired my dad because I was only using you. Your money and gifts." She smirked widely as she watched Akira's eyes flash with hurt. Sayo opened her mouth to possibly hurt Akira even more,but Yahiro interrupted.

Yahiro said,"Enough."

Sayo rolled her eyes and said,"Whatever. I changed from the last few years,so I don't really care. I got enough money,so I quit."

Yahiro smirked and said,"Don't worry. You were already fired." Then he glared at her and hissed out,"Now leave. And I'm afraid you and your family will be punished in the near future for what you have done."

Kei stepped up and glared at her,as did Jun and Ryuu. With all those boys,Sayo then looked frightened. She covered it up by turning her back on them. She stepped forward and was about to walk away,but Akira called out,"Sayo-chan."

Sayo sighed and turned her head. "What?"

Her cocky remark was met by a loud slap. Everything was silent once again. Tadashi and Hikari's eyes were big,Megumi was staring with a blank expression, Sakura was grinning evily,and the boys were smirking a little.

Akira said in a low voice,"Don't bother us ever again. If I ever see your face again near my friends, I will make sure that your future will be the absolute worst."

Sayo's eyes were wide as she suddenly turned her heel and ran away,clutching a side of her face as she did so.

Akira then turned around and told Yahiro,"I'm sorry."

This made Yahiro's eyes widen,but he smiled and bowed his head. Then, Akira announced,"Okay,everything's done here." She smiled toward Megumi and said,"I know that you're going to be okay now and that you are my real friend."

Tadashi piped up,"So all of that stupid spy stuff was for nothing? Man,I'm hungry after that."

An angry mark appeared on Akira's head as she punched Tadashi across the room. She turned her back and waved while going towards the door. Hikari told Megumi,"Try your best and you'll do fine!"

Kei smirked and said,"You too,Miss Rank Two."

Hikari started shaking and then ran towards Kei,which caused them to race out of the mansion. She was glaring and smiling as she chased him calling out,"Don't call me Rank Two!"

Ryuu sighed and smiled at Megumi before walking after them. Jun waved,"Later," and followed Ryuu. Sakura stayed behind, though, and whispered in Yahiro's ear,"You guys will be married someday, I'm sure of that. There won't be needs for marriage interviews. After all,we are almost adults. And oh,by the way,how was your date?" She snickered a little as she saw his face turn pink. She ran back to Jun and the door closed as they all left.

Megumi sighed as all the events replayed in her head. She looked at Yahiro and wrote,'What did Sakura tell you? Something embarassing?'

Yahiro scanned over her writing and said,"Nothing! Nothing at all."

Megumi looked at him with a weird look and he huffed as he walked away. Chitose then walked up behind her and Megumi jumped when she saw him. She wrote,'Don't sneak up on people like that!'

Chitose smirked as he said,"Well,now that that's over,you have to work harder."

Megumi frowned and she scribbled,'I only have a day left before I can go back to my house. And so far, I have more than one million yen.' (I don't know the real price. Whoever likes math please tell me the real calculations :P)

Chitose rolled his eyes and told her,"Well,make sure that you come to Nii-san's birthday party."

Megumi cocked an eyebrow and asked,'When is it?'

Chitose said simply,"The day after you quit."

Megumi hid a smile and used her voice,"I'll be there."

Chitose looked shocked because he expected her voice to be destructive like last time. His mouth was still opened as Megumi walked to her room to pack. Inside she thought,"I'll tell the S.A about this,but I'm sure Sakura knew already. I also wonder what she told him?"


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11:Presents: (Don't know a title suitable for this chapter. Sorry)

Megumi finished packing and she fell asleep. She had no worries,so it was easy to feel at peace.

Early the next morning, there was a knock on the door. Megumi was dressed in her regular clothes and she clutched her eraserboard to her chest. When she answered the door,it was Chitose. He held some envelopes in one hand and another thick envelope in the other.

He handed them all to Megumi and explained,"The white envelopes with the stamp are the invitations to Nii-san's party. The thick one is the money."

Megumi smiled and nodded in thanks as Chitose stepped aside to let her go. Megumi walked ahead and as she went to the entrance,she saw Yahiro. Yahiro was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed,similar to the pose Kei did when he is with Hikari.

Megumi smiled a little as she stood in front of him. She put the suitcase at her side as she asked,'Tomorrow is your birthday right?'

Yahiro nodded and Megumi asked,'Do I have to get you anything?'

Yahiro smirked and said,"Your choice. As long as you don't use your voice."

Megumi glared at him and asked,'What is that supposed to mean?'

Yahiro smirked again and said," What if you blow the roof off my house?"

Megumi glared harder and wrote,'That's not going to happen.'

Yahiro rolled his eyes and said,"Then you should not give me a present at all I guess."

Megumi's glare disappeared as she changed the subject. 'Then if I don't give you a present will you tell me what Sakura told you?'

Yahiro's eyes narrowed as he promptly said,"No."

Then he sighed as he said,"Just come to the party tomorrow. That's it."

Megumi glared at him once again as she took her suitcase,stuck her tongue out at him,and turned around. As she started walking out the door,she used her voice and shouted,"Despicable guy! Coward!"

Yahiro got angry as he heard this,but he was more angry at her using her voice instead of her insults.

He put his hand on his forehead as he watched her go. He smirked a little and thought,"Maybe I should punish her for her mistake." (Insulting a Saiga and using her voice)

Meanwhile,while Yahiro was preparing his party and inviting other guests,Megumi texted the others to meet up at the greenhouse. After a few minutes,they all came,surprised that Megumi was holding a suitcase.

Ryuu asked,"So your time is up at Yahiro's place?"

Megumi nodded just a Akira hugged her saying,"Thank goodness! You're now safe from that monster!"

Kei smirked and remarked,"Like you?"

Hikari and Tadashi laughed nervously as Akira aimed punches towards Kei.

Megumi just smiled and wrote to Jun and Sakura,'So are you two still working?'

Sakura nodded a little and Jun answered for her,"There's not that much work to do. We have fun most of the time." He added in a murmur,"Only when it doesn't include touching..."

Megumi smiled,but it disappeared as Tadashi began beggin gor food,Hikari separating Akira and Kei, as well as challenging him, Ryuu taking care of an animal that just ran in,and Jun running around,regretting that he ever mentioned not being touched.

Megumi sighed and wrote,'Everyone!'

No one noticed. Megumi frowned and sighed again as she put her eraserboard on her suitcase. No one bothered to ask where she received the board from.

Megumi cleared her throat and opened her mouth. Kei noticed while racing Hikari,and his expression turned grave. He covered Hikari's ears just as Megumi let loose her ray of destruction.

A few seconds passed and everyone laid on the floor twitching. Everyone except Hikari,who was sitting up and looking confused. She saw Kei on the ground and her first reaction was,"Takishima,are you okay? Are you asleep?"

Kei made no response as Megumi wrote,"I have something to give to you all. Sorry for using my voice though."

Everyone just slowly turned their head to look at Megumi as she handed an invitation to each of their bodies lying flat on the floor. Hikari looked at Kei and then at the letter. "I accept!"

Akira stared at it and sighed as she made out,"Fine. I'll go. Haven't been to his parties in a while."

Tadashi murmured,"Food..."

When Megumi was giving Sakura the invitation,she whispered in her ear,"Please find me something to wear tomorrow."

Sakura's eyes then brightened as she recovered from her shock. She sat up and said,"I would definately do that!"

Next to her, Jun sighed.

Megumi smiled as she gathered her things and wrote ',See you at the house, Jun and Ryuu.'

Then she walked out,her expression turning sour as she recalled Yahiro's last words. Why doesn't he want a present from me? And why is he hiding things from me? He is acting somewhat selfish,like he doesn't care.

Megumi blinked out of her thoughts as she arrived at her house. She went up the elevator and then to her room. She immediately fell asleep, wondering what was going to happen tomorrow at six p.m .

The next morning, Megumi woke up to hear voices. She got out of bed and dressed in outdoor clothes. She was surprised to see Sakura and Jun,but her stomach growled,causing her to go to the kitchen. When she ate her full,she asked Sakura,' Why are you here so early in the morning?'

Sakura grinned and replied,"Shopping of course!"

Megumi wrote,'Eh?' Then she wrote an exasperated sign no the board,asking Jun and Ryuu to save her. Ryuu smiled and waved while Jun called out,"Have fun!"

When the girls left, Jun told Ryuu,"I wonder where Megumi-chan got that board. She usually uses a sketchbook."

Ryuu sighed as he washed the dishes. "Beats me."

The next chapter will finally show the party and events that come with it. Thank you all for the reviews I have received.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12:Parties and Gifts: Megumi was dragged by Sakura all over town,getting certain colors of fabric to get personally tailored into dresses.

After a few hours,it was five in the afternoon. There was one hour left before the party and all Megumi was doing was lying on the couch,exhausted. Sakura had finally chosen the fabric. She was now looking for a tailor to personally make them.

Megumi sighed and she reached for her eraser board just as the door knocked. Ryuu and Jun were in their rooms,dressing in some formal suits.

Megumi walked to the door,expecting it to be Sakura. Just as Megumi was about to turn the door knob,Sakura barged in,wearing a pink dress,carrying a velvet dress in the one hand.

Megumi stepped back due to surprise and Sakura grinned as she gave her the dress. "Here."

Megumi gently took it,admiring the quality. She smiled in thanks as she went to her room to change.

A few minutes later,Ryuu, Sakura,Megumi,and Jun were driving in the same limo. They arrived at Yahiro's mansion and at the entrance,they saw Kei with Hikari, and Akira with Tadashi.

Akira was wearing a light purple dress with no makeup. Tadashi stood next to her,looking hungry and bored. Hikari stood next to Kei,wearing the same baby blue dress,with Kei's glance finding its way back towards Hikari.

Megumi smiled as she saw Jun and Sakura join together. As Ryuu and Megumi walked over,they all went into the entrance.

Megumi was surprised when she entered the ballroom. It was full of people that she didn't recognize. Some people looked like teenagers though,wearing casual clothes, and just placing gifts on a large table.

Augh,gifts. Even the S.A had gifts,no matter what the size. Megumi sighed as she saw Yahiro walk in the ballroom. He announced,"Thank you,everyone for coming to the party. I received many gifts this year as well." He glanced toward the S.A and he was surprised when he saw Akira,but he smiled and continued,"Since today is a party,let's get on with the same tradition as last year. Let's play a game of tag."

Claps and shouts of approval went up. Megumi was surprised and she looked at the others. Kei surprisingly looked annoyed, and Hikari looked a little nervous. Megumi was confused,so she looked at Yahiro.

Yahiro hid a smirk as he watched Megumi's expression. He turned his attention back to the crowd as he explained,"For those who are confused, the rules are simple. The one who is 'it' has to be chased by everyone else participating in this game. 'It' has to make it to the top of the roof without getting caught. Whoever catches 'it' before 'it' reaches the destination,they have to bring 'it' to the roof and at the end,they get a prize."

The teenage boys grinned and Megumi overhead one whisper,"Yahiro sure likes playing this game. Remember last year? We got beat up by that girl over there and the boy next to her."

Megumi followed their glances and she hid a smile as she saw that they were talking about Hikari and Kei. Then,Megumi blinked as Yahiro said loudly,"Now,let the game begin."

Megumi heard the S.A hold their breath as Yahiro glanced around. He smirked and he pointed and said while doing so,"How about the girl with a velvet dress,the one with long brown hair."

Megumi's eyes widened as she saw that he was pointing at her. Akira whispered loudly,"What? Megumi-chan?"

Megumi saw Ryuu glare at Yahiro,same as Kei,and Jun. Yahiro smirked and asked,"Will you accept?" Megumi glared at him and used her voice,"Yes." Yahiro's eye twitched as he heard it,but he stayed silent.

Then,everything happened so quickly. Yahiro said slowly and in a low voice,"You have a thirty second head start."

Megumi held up her dress and waited. Yahiro said in the saem tone,"Go."

Megumi went off sprinting as fast as she could. In a few seconds,she heard footsteps catching up. She gasped and frantically looked behind her. They were the same teens that she overheard a few minutes ago. She heard one say,"This might be easier than last year. This year looks kinda weak too."

Megumi's eyebrow twitched and she paused at the end of the hallway. She opened her mouth and sang. It made a ray of destruction and a dome appeared. A few seconds later,all the boys were lying on the floor,twitching. Megumi did this two more times as she had similar experiences.

After what felt like hours,Megumi made it the to roof. She was out of breath and while taking a break,she saw Yahiro a few feet away from her. Yahiro smirked and clapped his hands,but Megumi knew that it was a sarcastic movement.

Then,Yahiro smiled lazily. "So what do you want?"

Megumi first dropped her eraser board on the ground,much to Yahiro's shock. Megumi said,"I want you to accept my gift."

Yahiro frowned and said,"Stop talking. And fine, I'll accept your gift."

Megumi sighed and smiled as she swiftly walked past him. She walked to the rails and she held them as she inhaled deeply,then sang.

(not wanting to write the lyrics) ...

Megumi then exhaled as she finished. She turned around and smiled at Yahiro,but it disappeared in surprise. Yahiro was smiling and the S.A was behind him. They were all clapping.

Megumi looked down,a little embarassed. She looked up when Yahiro asked,"Excuse us,but we want some privacy."

Akira's smile disappeared as she frowned at him. It said,"If you do anything,you will be sorry."

Tadashi led her away and the others followed.

Yahiro turned back to Megumi and walked closer to her. Megumi stepped back until her back touched the railing. Yahiro's aura was a bit dark as he stood a few inches away from her face. He asked in a dangerous voice,"Why did you use your voice to talk? And how dare you drop the board I bought for you."

Megumi smiled nervously as she whispered,"Sorry? But did you like your gift?"

She grinned as Yahiro nodded a little,with a straight face. In her bliss,she hugged him,but what happened next, was unusual.

Yahiro broke away from her,and gently put his lips to hers.

***I am sorry if Yahiro seemed out of character at the end of this chapter. Review,but please don't criticize.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13:A Happy Ending: Megumi's eyes widened until three seconds later, when Yahiro moved away from her. Looking at her expression,he smirked. "There you go. That's my answer."

Megumi opened her mouth due to shock and she stuttered,"W-Why-" Yahiro cut her off with a glare,telling her to be quiet.

Megumi did so,and Yahiro held out his hand. Megumi smiled and took it. They walked back to the party,still holding hands. Yahiro was blushing a little and Megumi was smiling happily.

When they arrived, Akira was looking at them strangely. Tadashi was stuffing himself,but Akira's gaze stopped him. His eyes widened a little as he saw Akira smile as she looked at Yahiro and Megumi holding hands. Tadashi smiled and after hesitating a little,he also took Akira's hand. Akira blushed and looked at him. He was looking straight-ahead,grinning. Akira hid a smile as she also held his hand.

A few feet away from them, Hikari was watching Akira and Tadashi,as well as Megumi and Yahiro. She walked to the balcony,wondering. Kei followed her and when they were both on the balcony,with the glass doors closed, Hikari asked Kei,"Hey, Takishima, why are their smiles so, so-" She stopped, not able to find the emotion to describe it. Takishima sighed as he watched her stare. He asked," Can you answer some questions for me,Hikari?"

Hikari averted her attention to him and asked,"Yeah, Takishima?" Takishima smirked as he asked,"Remember when we kissed in London?"

Hikari's face turned red as she squeaked,"Yes. What about it?"

Takishima's smirk became a smile as he asked,"Do you know what emotion describes that?"

He watched Hikari's face as she thought about her answer. She then smiled and snwered,"In love." Her smile turned into a grin as she turned to look at Kei. She asked,"Am I right?"

Kei smiled a little as he moved closer,and kissed her gently. He nodded and said,"Yes. That is the answer." He smirked as Hikari's face turned pink. Trying to have some fun, Kei then opened the glass doors. He turned his head and said in a teasing tone,"I won again, Miss Rank Two."

He stifled his chuckles as Hikari's face turned red. She shouted,"Don't call me Rank Two!" As people turned to her voice, Hikari blushed again. She ran to catch up to Kei. Trying to hide her embarassment, she tightly held Kei's arm. Kei was surprised,but he hid his blush by putting on a blank face. Along the way,he told Yahiro that they were leaving. Yahiro smirked as he waved. Megumi waved and smiled at Hikari as they walked away.

Sakura smiled at the events that just happened. She looked at Jun at the punch table. She walked over and asked,"Jun-kun?"

She pouted a little as she saw him jump,but she gently took a cup from his hand. She smiled and grabbed his hand. Music was playing,and Sakura wanted to dance. She didn't see Jun blush and smile,but he followed her lead. Soon,he was twirling her around. His expression was shy,but Sakura's was beaming. Ryuu was grinning and he shook his head as he watched the twins. Before,they were depressed about their deceased parents. It seemed that they now found their happy ending,or beginning.

End

*Sorry for the ending,to those who don't like it. Goodbye. This is possibly my first and last S.A story.*


End file.
